500 Years
by sangorules
Summary: What happens when the well is seal and Kagome meets the Inu gang in her time.
1. Chapter 1

This is the only warning I will give there will be lemons so please make sure you are old enough to be reading this.

Disclaimer: I don't not, nor ever will own Inuyasha or any of the characters found in the wonderful anima and manga.

500 yrs

Chapter one 

In the middle of a clearing there stood a hanyou named Inuyasha. His silver hair was flowing around with the breeze. Standing a little away from him was a girl about 18yrs of age her name was Kagome. The tension surrounding the air was thick, neither one wanting to give in to the other.

"Inuyasha please I have to go home," the raven-haired girl said. "I have to take these test at school. I promise that I will be back in three days."

"Feh," Inuyasha replied. " I won't let you go we still have shards that we need to find."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said in her sweetest voice. Said person gulp he KNEW what was coming next. " Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit," she said." Oh and by the way SIT." With that she took off in a dead run towards the well a little bit from the clearing.

Inuyasha manage to get his head out of the massive crater that her sits had cause in time to see her going over the top of the well. "Stupid bitch," he murmured as he pulled his way out of the crater. 'Doesn't she realize that I need her here so we can find the last two jewel shards and defeat Naraku.' The boy thought to him self. ' Fine she will have her three days but then she is coming back here with me where she belongs.

"Inuyasha." He turn and there stood a monk with black hair in a short pony tail, purple and black robes, and carrying a staff with rings on it at the top. Stand next to him was a girl with long black hair carrying a boomerang that looked as if it was as big as she was. " Let's head back to the village, Kagome will be back soon and it is almost time for supper," the Miroku said.

"Yeah you big bully," the fox demon Shippo said peaking over the shoulder of Sango. " Why can't you ever be nice to Kagome for once."

"Why you little brat" Inuyasha said. Shippo jumped off of Sango's shoulder and took of towards the village. Inuyasha chased after him with the intention of bobbing him over the head.

"Baka," Sango said. Miroku and her both shaking their heads as they follow along. " Some things never change." The next sound that was heard through the forest as the made their way back was a ringing slap that could be heard for miles as Miroku's hand had somehow managed to find its way back to Sango's back side. It was soon followed the scream of "Hentai."

Later that night Inuyasha jumped up into the god tree to spend the night. This one had seemed different though. ' There is something in the air,' he thought. ' A darkness that is out of place could it be….' He sniffed the air trying to see if he could catch a scent on the wind. 'There it is' the hanyou thought. "Naraku" he said under his breath as he jumped out of the tree and took of toward him as fast as is demonic speed would let him.

'He's close,' Inuyasha thought to himself. ' There by the well.'

When he got there Naraku stood about five feet from the well. " We meet again Inuyasha," he said. " How pathetic you really think you can defeat me by your self. This time you will die."

"Fuck," thought Inuyasha. 'How can I beat him I have no back up. Wait there's a weak spot in his barrier maybe I can use this to my advantage.' He pulled out Tetsusaiga that had started glowing red and yelled " Red Tetsusaiga" as he was running towards Naraku's weak spot. The barrier shattered and as he was preparing to attack again he heard out of nowhere, "Die Naraku."

As he turned around there stood Kikyo firing sacred arrows one right after another. They pierced Naraku all over the last one striking his heart. As Naraku's body shattered into millions of tiny pieces the Shikon No Tama fell and landed near Kikyo. It purified as soon as she pick it up. " Here Inuyasha it is yours to do as you wish. It is over and I am tired of this world and having to live of the souls of the dead. I won't be taking you to hell with me. I have learnt a few things watching you and my reincarnation she cares for you more than I ever thought possible. Goodbye my love." With that said she then sunk into the ground never to be seen again.

"Goodbye, Kikyo." Inuyasha said. " I will never forget you."

"Inuyasha," Sango yelled. The evil surrounding the place had awoken her and the monk Miroku. The whole thing was over before they could arrive. Miroku was in shock looking at his hand as though it belonged to someone else.

"It's over," he said. "It's really over." The air void that he had lived with for so long was gone and he now had a normal hand.

"I have to let Kagome know," Inuyasha told them.

" I agree," the monk replied. " Let us know when you are back with Kagome."

"I will," Inuyasha replied. " We still need to find the last two jewel shards to complete the jewel."

" Lovely Sango will you do me the honor of letting escort you to the village,"  
the monk asked as his hand lowered back to Sango's backside.

"Hentai," Sango screamed as she once again slapped Miroku for daring to touch her again. Stomping soon afterwards to the village with Miroku following behind with a goofy looking expression on his face.

(A/N) Sorry about the shortness of Kikyo and Naraku. Had to get rid of them and they are not really part of the story.

When Sango and Miroku were out of sight Inuyasha jumped in the well. Instead of the familiar blue lights though he hit solid ground.

"Oh fuck no," he shouted. 'He had to get to Kagome. Why wasn't the well working? We still have shards to find and I need her.' He jumped in and out of the well always with the same results nothing. "Kagome," he cried. " I love you please come back to me." When Sango and Miroku show up a few days later to check on the well they saw the hanyou curled up in a ball near the well crying "Kagome" over and over again.

I know this is short but this is my first fanfiction I have ever written. Please read and review I really want to to know what you think. I don't even care if I get flamed. I would really like to now what I need to improve on. Laters Kristy.


	2. Chapter 2

heartgirl9229 Thanks for your review as my first reviewer this chapter is dedicated to you. Thanks a million.

Disclaimer: don't own

Chapter 2 

With her slightly lighter book bag slung over her slender shoulders Kagome climbed her way out of the Bone Eaters Well. 'Stupid hanyou,' she fumed. ' He needs to realize I want to see my family more than a few days a month, plus I have to take those test or I will never be able to graduate in a few months. I can't spend every day of my life looking for jewel shards. I have to rest to you know' She walked out of the well house across the green grass of the yard towards the shrine that has been in her family for ages. Stopping at the front door she took several calming breaths before she opened the door. "Mama, Souta," she shouted. "I'm home."

"Nee-Chan," Souta yelled running to give her a hug. " We missed you. Is Inu-nii-chan with you? I have a new game I want to show him."

"No Souta not this time," she replied. 'He is still in the feudal era where he belongs. Stupid hanyou. Even though he could be kind when he wants to and he always makes sure to protect me no matter what comes our way,' she thought to herself. "Mama I am going to go study," Kagome told her mother who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Let me know if you need anything." She went up the flight of stair that lead to her room. When she got there she promptly sat down at her desk and grabbed the first book she came across." Yuck Math," she groaned and started studying.

A few hours later her mother opened the door to check in and found out that Kagome had fallen asleep in the chair with her head on the History book she had been studying for the past hour. She quietly made her way over to her, lifting her up as gently as she could she made her way over to Kagome's twin sized bed and placed her on it. Turning around to the desk she set the alarm clock so Kagome could get up in the morning for school. "Goodnight Kagome," her mother said as she softly kissed her cheek and just as quietly as she entered she left her daughter's room.

Buzzzzzzzzz buzzzzzzz Buzzzzz the alarm sounded waking Kagome from the sound sleep that she was in. She slowly reached over to turn the annoying thing off her black hair falling over her shoulder as she moved. Stretching her arms over her head she yawned loudly. She then got out of bed and headed for the shower with her school uniform to get ready for the day.

As soon as she was finished she rushed down the stairs. Telling her mother a

quick goodbye and was down the shrine steps before she could reply. She was half way to school when she was met by Eri one of her closest friends since grade school.

"Kagome," Eri said. " its good to see you feeling better. Did you get those notes that we left with your mother for the tests today."

"Yes, I can't think you enough for those," Kagome replied as they made their way to the school.

The next couple of day went by pretty fast. She took her test and had passed them all with flying colors. She also took the time to visit with her family and friends; catching up on all the things she missed traveling back and forth from the present to the past. She could help but feel as if there was something wrong though. There was heaviness in the air that wasn't there before though it was something that she just passed as nothing seeing as nothing had happened.

Kagome repacked her yellow backpack with everything she would need for the trip including some new crayons and coloring books for Shippo and ramen for Inuyasha. She kissed her family goodbye telling them that she would be back to see them as soon as she could and how much she loved them all. She walked out the door across the yard towards the well house. Slinging the bag over her shoulders when she got there she open the doors and then climb up the edge of the well and jumped. Instead of the blue lights that always greeted her all she got was the cold hard ground. 'What is going on,' Kagome thought. 'I have to get back.'

She jumped in and out of the well trying to get back. Just as she was about to break down and cry she heard a familiar voice behind her. " Kagome," she spun around and there was Inuyasha. But it wasn't him was it, he was dressed in a tight red shirt with baggy pant and he's adorable dog-ears where gone replaced the normal looking ears. He was also wearing shoes something she could never get him to where when he came to her time.

"What the hell is going on," Kagome said.

"Well…" Inuyasha replied not sure how to answer even though he had practiced it enough. "The short version is after you left Naraku showed up, I was by myself, then Kikyo showed up and killed Naraku. She told me I was free from her promise and she went to hell. I tried to get through the well to let you know but it refused me. It would seem once Naraku was beating and the shard away from him the well quit working. Later that day Shippo noticed your jewel shards near the well…."

" What do you mean my jewel shards," Kagome interrupted. "They are right here in my bag where I put them." She dug around then exclaimed "shit I must have dropped them while we were arguing. Your not joking about this are you," she got out right before she fainted.

Inuyasha rushed over and grabbed her before she hit the ground. Checking to see if she was ok. Her scent washing over him in gentle waves made he felt a peace he haven't been able to feel in 500 yrs. A peace that had left him when the well closed up and he was no longer able to see Kagome.

Inuyasha carried her over to the shrine jumping into her bedroom window when he got there and laying her gentle on her bed. He went downstairs to explain a little to her family promising the full story later. Heading back to Kagome's room he saw that she had rolled over on her side her face to the door. He took a moment to memories her features all over again. After 500 yrs the temptation to lie there next to her was too great. He gave in and gently laid down next to her inhaling her sweet scent falling into the deepest sleep he had ever had in his life.

Thanks for talking the time to read this if it starts to get to boring let me know 8)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all who reviewed. I am glad that some of you like my story so far. To clear something up the reason why Kagome couldn't see Inuyasha's ears is because of a concealment spell. Most of the characters will seem OCC but you have to remember that 500 years has passed for everyone but Kagome so they had a lot of time to grow up, and so with out farther adieu here is chapter 3.

Disclaimer: Just wishing I did but alas I don't.

Chapter Three 

Sunlight poured though the window shining on the two figures asleep in the bed. The silver haired one that lay with his arms wrapped around the ravened haired girl slowly open his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that Kagome was still asleep. Inuyasha did not realize how much he had missed her until he saw her this morning. 'Fuck,' he thought.' I have a lot of explaining to do when she wakes up.'

While he was pondering how to begin Kagome started to stir. Her blue eyes opening to peer into his golden eyes. " Inuyasha," she breathed. "What is going on? Why are you here in modern clothes and where the hell are your ears?"

"Hold on," he said. Mumbling a few words his ears changed back to the dog-ears that Kagome was used to seeing. " Concealment spell most humans don't realize we exist. I have to keep the demon traits hidden. As for the modern clothes I am over 500 years old. There are some others that would like to see you but let me explain everything first." He paused taking a deep breath. " Since this is going to take awhile why don't we go downstairs with your family so I only have to explain this once."

They got out of bed Kagome's mind spinning with everything that has happened since this morning and headed downstairs. "Kagome, Inuyasha come in the kitchen and eat," her mother told them when she saw them enter. "I saved some food incase you where hungry."

"Thanks Mama," Kagome answered. "Inuyasha are you hungry?"

"Feh," he replied. After they where thought eating and every thing put away they headed down to the living room. " Kagome," Inuyasha said. " Could you get your mother and grandfather, I'm sure that they would like to hear this also." Kagome left the room to return a few minutes later with her Mother and Grandfather, both who looked just as puzzled as she.

" When Kagome left to come home a few days ago…." He told them everything that had happen until Kagome was supposed to come back through the well. " After we realized that the well had seal and I couldn't get to Kagome's time and she couldn't get to mine I had gone into a type of depression. The only thing that got me through was Sango and Miroku. Keade missed you but I think that shippo was the one who took it the hardest, he thought of you as his mother. The Monk and Sango were married a few weeks later they had finally realized how much they meant to each other. After a while we resumed the search for the jewels shards. It took a while but we found them. The only problem we had was Kouga, he had thought that we did something to you and refused to let me have them. It took a lot of convincing and telling him about the well but he conceded to let us have them."

" Sango and Miroku both agreed when the Shikon No Tama was finished that I should make the wish. I didn't want to be human and I didn't want to be a full demon knowing that it would take over my mind and destroy me, so I wished that everyone from the Feudal Era who cared for you the most would be able to see you again in the future. Sango and Miroku being human took on the traits of a human mated to a demon. They age but they age like me. About 10years after the well sealed Sesshoumaru and I set aside our differences, I found out that he and Kagura was mated. Shippo had Mated Rin when she was of age. We are all here and want to see you again.

"Can I go see them please Mama?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome," her mother answered. " You don't have to ask please go see your friends I know how much they mean to you."

Kagome hugged her mother and whispered "thank you" in to her ear and ran up stair to shower and change. Her mind reeling with everything that she had heard over last hour or so.

"Inuyasha," her mother looked at him. " I want to thank you for everything you have done for my daughter."

"Don't thank me, thank your daughter for everything she has done for us. She was there for us so many times when others would have fled and for that I can never repay her enough," Inuyasha responded.

Soon enough Kagome joined them back in the living room telling her family goodbye they walked out of the shrine. Once they got outside Inuyasha whispered a few words and the concealment spell was back in place.

"Inuyasha," she asked. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," was his only response as he led her down the steps to a Harley parked at the curb.

"This is yours?" she asked with a smile. " I always thought you looked like a motorcycle type of guy." He couldn't help but laugh as he helped her on to the back and strapping a helmet on her head, Kagome eyes shining with excitement.

'Kama she's beautiful,' he thought as he climbed on. Turning his head he looked Kagome in the eyes. " Hold on tight," he told her right before he took off. As soon as her arms tighten around his waist he took off like a shot towards the house he shared with his mismatched family.

Within 30 minutes they had pulled up to the gate of a mansion that had Kagome's eyes popping out of her head. The house itself had to be four stories and made the shrine look like a toy. The exterior was white and there were two statues on either side of the front door that looked like huge white dogs.

Inuyasha glanced back at Kagome, wanting to see her reaction. What he was a look of stunned surprise. "Kagome you might want to close your mouth before the flies get in," he said chuckling. She snapped her mouth shut with a blush. Pressing a button on the intercom he waited for a reply,

"Who is it?" Miroku's voice said through the box.

"Open up bozo we're here," Inuyasha said.

" Sure thing Inu," came the reply. The doors on the gates swung open and Inuyasha and Kagome made there way up the drive.

He parked in front of the front doors and climb off the Harley, holding out his hand for Kagome to get off. As they made their way up the stairs the door opened and out ran Sango. "Kagome," she squealed. " I can't believe it. I missed you so much." Kagome found her self becoming squeezed to death by a girl who looked to be 20 with long brown hair, magenta eyes and wearing a tank top with hip huggers. Standing behind Sango was her husband Miroku wearing something similar to Inuyasha only his shirt was a deep purple his short hair waving a little with the breeze.

"Kagome it is good to see you again," he said giving her a hug when Sango finally decided to let her go.

"Mama," came the shout from a guy who looked to be around 21. He had short red hair, bright green eyes and looked to stand about 6'1". Standing next to him was three other people, a girl of about 18 another that she recognized as Kagura and Sesshoumaru.

"Shippo is that you?" Kagome asked.

"Yes Mama," Shippo replied. " It's been a while. This is Rin and you know the rest." Kagome ran up to him and gave him a hug that looked like she was never going to let him go. Inuyasha was very happy indeed that he had made that wish because looking at Kagome right now he wouldn't have it any other way.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Characters nope story yes.

Chapter Four 

After all the introductions were over Inuyasha took Kagome to the living room. The room itself was magnificent. White walls with black carpet, the couch, love seat and couple of chairs scattered about where all in a rich hunter green. On one wall was a big screen T.V that looked to have every gaming system ever invented. If Souta were there he would have been in heaven.

Inuyasha led Kagome over to the couch. Once they were all settled in they began to tell her what had happen over the last 500 years. Every couple of decades they retire from one career to start another. They have been rotating who goes to college to learn a new job, that way they don't stay in one place too long and people start to get suspicious when they have been there a while.

After Miroku and Sango were married they had two children a boy Kin and a girl named Kagome, which made Kagome feel really special that they thought of doing that. They also have many grandchildren and great grandchildren. It seemed that after the wish was made their offspring also inherited a part of that wish so unlike most humans that age and die, they age like Hanyou's. Currently Miroku is working as a pediatrician and Sango is a University Professor of History.

When the well sealed Inuyasha started to treat Shippo differently. About a year afterwards Shippo approach him about calling him father. Inuyasha had unhesitatingly agreed having grown up some and already though of him as his son. A few years after Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha set aside their differences Shippo and Rin were mated having no children is something that don't bother them with all the nieces and nephews that they had help raise over the years. Rin is currently going to college to become a Marine Biologist and Shippo is currently retired.

Sesshoumaru was still the head of the western lands though it is more in name only as he let his eldest child help take over the bulk of the work. He still has the castle but Kagura and he prefer to live with family now that he knows what family is. After Naraku was destroyed and Kagura had her heart back it was like she was a whole new person. She stopped trying to kill Inuyasha and is a big reason that the brothers are family instead of rivals. They are both Lawyers at the moment owning one of the most sought after law firms in Tokyo.

Inuyasha spent the last 500 years taking care of Shippo and working at many diverse careers. He had learned over the years many different styles of Martial arts that had replaced the swing first think later style he used to have. He currently owns his own Dojo that Shippo helps out with a couple of times a week.

Once everyone had gotten reacquainted with Kagome, Inuyasha leaned over to her ear. "Would you like a tour?" he asked her.

"I would love it," she replied. He took her hand and led her to the Dining Room off the right of the Living Room. It looked big enough to serve at least twenty people easily. Inuyasha caught Kagome staring at the table.

"Sesshoumaru's idea, he wanted a table big enough to entertain a lot of people if he decides to do business here instead of at the castle," he explained to her.

"Oh," she said. Next came the kitchen, it looked like a chefs dream. She could have sworn it had every cooking device known to man. Off in the corner was a breakfast table that looked as if it was used a lot, if judging by the array of things on it said anything.

Inuyasha lead Kagome back to the living room. Off to the left was a hallway the first door held a home theater. The second set of doors lead to an elegant ballroom that took up the rest of the floor.

Going up a set of stairs he paused on the second floor and explained that this is where they have the guest rooms. Continuing on to the Third floor he stopped again. "The right wing is Shippo's and Rin's, the left wing is Sesshoumaru's and Kagura's," he explained. Then headed up the stairs again. Once they had gotten to the fourth floor he looked at her. "The left side is Miroku's and Sango's," he said as he led her to the right. About halfway down the hall he stopped in front of a door. " This is my room," he said as he swung open the door.

The first thing that Kagome thought when she saw the room was that it suited him. The entire room was black with splashes of red, gold and silver throughout. Black walls and a black carpet with treads of gold and silver running through it. A king sized bed with red sheets and a black comforter, a few chairs and a couch in red was situated in front of a big screen T.V.

"I like this Inuyasha," she said. " It suits your personality."

"Thank you," he responded starring into her eyes. ' I don't know if I can resist kissing her any longer,' he thought. 'I don't think I want to resist.' He gently moved her so that she was flush against him and moving slowly as to give her time to move away he lowered his head.

Kagome startled a bit when he came up against her, watching him carefully she thought. 'Oh kama, is he going to….' There was no more thought in her head as his lips met hers in a light kiss. She had never felt such fire in her life. He nibbled on her bottom lip and when she gasped he took it as his opportunity to taste. Their kiss went from tamed to wild with that meeting of tongues. Backing up he pushed her into the door. His arms on either side of her head, his body moving rocking and sliding sensually against hers turning them both on in a way they had never felt before. His hot mouth crashed back into hers taking her breath away with the desperation she could sense in it. Franticly she grabbed his arm and put it to her breast. " Touch me," Kagome whispered just a desperate as he. All he could do was moan as he complied, as he's hand moved under her shirt and filled with her. "Inuyasha," she moan as his greedy hand tugged and pulled at her nipples his mouth traveling from her mouth down her neck to her shoulder. After a few moments he pulled back.

"We have to stop," he told her. " I can't do this to you. You maybe the same but I've changed. It's been 500 fucking years you don't even know who I am anymore."

"Who said I wanted to stop," she told him. " It don't matter how long it's been you are still the same Inuyasha to me." He growled low in his throat and slammed his lips back to hers. Hands tugging they undressed each other trying to get any barrier out of their way. He picked her up and carried her to the bed laying her down as if she was the most precious thing in the world. Lying down next to her he kissed her long and deep his hands moving slowly down her body until coming in contact the soft curls between her legs. As Kagome gasped for air he move back down her neck and shoulders to her perk nipples. When he closed his mouth over one tugging gently his hand found a spot that had her thrashing about moaning his name. Slowly carefully he placed one finger inside her listening to the sounds she was making. In and out he moved until her cry of more had him adding another finger and as she neared the end he stopped. Moving his hand out of her he kissed his way down her stomach and taking her in to his mouth thrust his tongue inside. He wanted to taste her as she came. His finger move up to the spot at the top of her jewel that sent spasms through out her and as she came he made sure to lick up every drop enjoy the taste of her on his tongue. Moving back up her he kissed her roughly.

"Are you sure," he asked. He didn't want to stop but if she said to he would I a heartbeat.

"Yes," she breathed. "Take me." He plunged into her breaking her maidenhead in one thrust. Stilling only long enough for the pain to pass. When she made a move to let him know she was ready he started at a slow pace to get her use to him. Faster and faster she moved with him matching his rhythm to her and when her body grew taunt and tightened around him signaling her release he finally succumbed to his shooting his seed deep into her as he found his.

Inuyasha locked his arms so he would crush her as he pulled out and fell to Kagome's side. Wrapping his arms around her he watched as her fatigue took over and she fell asleep. " Sleep well my love," he told her as he soon joined her.

Sango and Miroku went up the stairs to find where Kagome and Inuyasha had disappeared to for so long. When they got to his door they heard the moans from with in, looking at each other they both agreed that it was about time and head to their floor for some fun of their own.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do not own Inu and gang.

A/N: I would like to thank the following people for 

Monika White Wolf of the Moon. Inuluvher151 Kogas Hentai Luver AmonLover kagome313 eIvin Kawaii Bell Ashtin RavenShadow

Muttgirl15 starpana Kagome M.K LynGreenTea yashaloves69 lazyllama101 xcuteanimegurlx sailor-saturn550 angeldreamer21 0oKagomeo0 whiteraven12345 Mitsukai15 ST00PiiD HANA moonwicca 

Inuyoukiskye Jeszie joy angel101 sam Kagome nita gawa dreamworldboyhanee.

I would also like to apologize about the updates, I work the graveyard shift in a casino and I only have two days off a week. I will try to update as soon as often though thanks.

Chapter Five 

Kagome awoke on Sunday morning feeling something pressed against her. Inuyasha had his arm slung over her waist and his legs tangled up with hers. Slowly she turned her head her she met the golden eyes of Inuyasha. "Good morning," she told him. He gave her a sweet kiss on the lips before moving away to sit up.

"Good Morning," he replied. "Oi Kagome, We need to talk."

"OK," she said.

"I should've told you last night, according to demon laws you are now mated to me. I am sorry about not telling you before…."

"Inuyasha shut up," Kagome interrupted. If I didn't want to be with you I wouldn't have done anything last night. I don't care if I am spending the rest of my life with you. I love you."

"And I love you," Inuyasha stated softly, surprise evident on his face that she had accepted him. " Come on we need to get back to the shrine before your mother has a fit. You do know that as long as I live so will you and if one of us dies the other usually follows?"

" Yes, Sango had explained all that to me one day at the hot springs back in the Feudal Era," Kagome informed him. "Really Inuyasha it's fine. I knew this was going to happen and I want to be with you."

"Just so you know, when we get to the shrine we are going to move you here. Now that I have you I don't want to spend another night alone," Inuyasha told her pulling her closer and giving her another kiss. It started out as a gentle caress until passion inflamed overriding anything else on their minds. Her hands reach out and started to slowly trail over his body memorizing every inch of his muscular frame. Inuyasha slowly kissed his way to her breast making her back arch and causing her to moan as his mouth closed over her nipple. Kagome's hands made their way to his ears. Growling deeply Inuyasha savored each touch of her fingers sending them both into a frenzy that needed to be extinguished.

"Kagome I can't wait much longer," Inuyasha moaned. His muscles were straining with the effort no to slam into her. Slowly he entered her both moaning from the contact. Faster he started moving until he was plunging into her as hard and as fast as he could. Inuyasha could feel himself approaching the edge and wouldn't go over without Kagome with him. He moved his fingers to the spot that would let her follow. As his fingers moved she tumble squeezing him and causing him to explode, his seed going as far into her womb as possible.

Worn out he moved off onto her side. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her until the both calmed down and could breath normally. They laid there holding each other for another twenty minutes before getting up. He remember that Kagome had nothing clean to wear so getting dressed he went and borrowed some from Sango. After they were both dressed they headed downstairs and went into the kitchen to get something to eat then headed for the garage. Inuyasha exchanged the Harley for his 2005 GMC truck so that they could move Kagome's things.

Pulling up in front of the shrine he went to Kagome's side and opened the door for her. "Come one wench, lets get this over with," he said. She let the wench comment slide seeing how nervous he looked. They started up the shrine steps and she grabbed Inuyasha's hand.

"It'll be ok," she told him a little scared herself. He squeezed her hand and they continued on. Her mother answered the door as they approached. She saw their hands clasped and smiled widely. She looked as if she was happy for the two of them if it was what it looked like. "Mama," Kagome said apprehensively. " Can you sit down we need to talk." Smiling even wider her mother led them to the kitchen. " I'm sorry I wasn't back last night," she continued. She paused taking a deep breath, " Inuyasha and I mated last night. In human terms that is equivalent to marriage. I'm moving in with him and my friends." Inuyasha squeezed her hand again, he was there for her if she need him.

"Are you sure this is what you both want?" Her mother asked looking at the two.

"Yes," they both quickly replied without any hesitation.

"Then I am happy for you both." She replied. What ever made her daughter happy she would go along with. She always knew this day would come sooner or later.

Kagome went to over to her. "Thank you Mama," she whispered in her ear giving her a hug.

"Just make sure you remember to visit,' she responded. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha and headed upstairs. While they were busy packing all of her things, her mother was sitting downstairs dreaming of dog-eared golden-eyed grandchildren. After about Two hours they had everything packed. Kagome spent some more time with her family promising to have ha human wedding AFTER she graduated in a few months and they then headed home.

When they pulled into the drive Sango came running out. When the car stopped she grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her upstairs to her room. "So," she said. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Last night when you and Inuyasha disappeared," she replied.

Kagome turned bright red. " Oh," she said.

Sango started laughing. "Don't worry," she said. " you don't have to tell me. Come on well go unpack your stuff." While they were getting everything organized they caught up on everything that Kagome had missed. The uneasiness that one would expect absent since the two had always thought of each other as sisters. Once they had everything put away they went downstairs to the living room. Shippo and Inuyasha were playing Dynasty Warriors 5 on ps2. Rin was sitting in a chair reading what looked like a textbook and Miroku was dressed like he was going swimming.

"Hey Kagome," Miroku said walking over and grabbing Sango's butt. Inuyasha and Shippo just laughed when she slapped him unconscious.

"You would think the letch would have learned by now," Inuyasha said coming over and nuzzling Kagome on the neck. "You hungry?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist,

"A little," she replied. He let go to hold her hand and took off towards the kitchen. Once they got there Sango and Rin took Kagome and told Inuyasha to go finish his game with Shippo while they cooked . As the girls were getting dinner ready Kagome asked Sango when Inuyasha started being so affectionate.

"Kagome," Sango started. "He may still be the same Inuyasha, but over they years he had changed. He's lost a lot of the vulnerability that had him locked up inside. Inuyasha is more affectionate, less rude, and more understanding. The Martial Arts That he has been training in and teaching has taught him how to control his temper more. But I will tell you one thing, I thought he was going to give up when the well closed. He looked as if he had lost his other half and the truth is that he did. The only thing that kept him sane was the fact that he knew if he managed to stay alive he would see you again. He held on to that hope, surviving and adapting to the changing world. You've taken history, you know that a lot has changed between then and now. One thing that hasn't changed is his feeling for you. Inuyasha love you, probably has since the day he met you. That kind of love doesn't come often,"

"Thank you Sango," Kagome said. "Thank you for everything."

"What are sisters for. Rin why don't you go call the rest dinner's ready." Kagome set the table while Rin informed everybody. Just as she set down the last plate Inuyasha was next to her. Pulling Kagome's hand he led her to a chair and sat down next to her. Dinner was a noisy affair with eight people all-talking. They told each other about their day and looked to Kagome to be a family through and through, and it made her proud to be a part of it. After dinner she found her schoolbooks and started on her homework she still had to get caught up on. With seven people who have been to college multiple times, Kagome was able to get it all finished by 10:00pm. Telling everyone goodnight she went upstairs with Inuyasha to go to sleep, she had school and he and shippo had to open the dojo in the morning.

The next morning they woke up at 6am. Kagome stretched and yawned. "You look so cute when you do that," Inuyasha teased. Kagome blushed and ran to the bathroom. She reached into the shower and turned it on adjusting the water temperature. When she was satisfied she pulled off her pajamas and climbed in. She grabbed the shampoo and started on her hair. When it was clean she started on the conditioner. Inuyasha by that time had quietly snuck in. He stood for a moment staying as still as a statue as she moved towards they door. When she moved back away he undressed and just as quietly entered the shower.

Kagome Jumped when she felt arms wrap around her, after a moment she knew it was Inuyasha. He trailed kisses from her neck to the top of her shoulder blades causing her to moan. " Have I ever told you how good you smell in the morning? Kami, Kagome, I love your smell it drives me crazy with just one sniff." She moaned some more and he snapped. Turning her around he slammed her into the wall. His mouth moved to hers taking it over and over. "Your taste drives me insane," he whispered trailing his mouth to the place he wanted to taste the most. He kneeled down and spreading her legs apart he thrusted his tongue in hard. Kagome screamed she felt an overwhelming pleasure that almost had her climaxing right then. Over and over he thrusted in and when she was almost at the edge he moved his mouth licking up and down and when she came he opened his mouth wide greedily not wanting to waste a single drop. Suddenly she was pressed into the wall. He kissed her passionately moving his hands to her legs he wrapped them around his waist and with a quick move the smoothly thrusted deep into her body. He started moving holding his own refusing to come until she had. When he felt her tighten around him he plunged deep inside and filled her with his seed. Tenderly he kissed her moving away only far enough to finish showering.


End file.
